Journey To Insanity
by sparks.bolts
Summary: Interviews and commentary's with our Favorite FF VII Characters. Totally Random. Summary Sucks. Review Pls.
1. Zack and The Mission

g2Luvmeh: Hell-Oh! Today we are going to Interview and ask Questions to be answered by our Favorite Stars of Final Fantasy 7! *Audience Claps* So for today we are going to interview... *Drum roll* ... Zack Fair!

(Zack Enters, Fan Girls Scream)

g2Luvmeh: Also with us as Audiences, Cloud, Tifa, Aeris, Sephiroth and Genesis. ohh...Sephy! xD Can you be a dear and do The Disclaimer for me.. *gives Sephiroth a Piece of Paper*

Sephiroth: *Grumbles* *Clears Throat* Warning: OOCness. g2Luvmeh DOES N0T OWN FFVII. If she did, Zack would'nt have died, I would'nt have killed Aeris *rolls eyes*, and Me and Genesis would have been Sane..

Genesis: Hey! I am not INSANE, Im MISUNDERSTOOD!

g2Luvmeh: *Grabs Rubber Masamune and hits Genesis* Shut up and Let Sephy Finish!

Genesis: *grumble*

Sephiroth: *Smirks* Anyway .. REVIEW.. *holds Masamune* ... Or else.. MWAHAHAHAHA

Everyone: (O.o)

Sephiroth: ..What..?

--------------------------------------------------------------

g2Luvmeh: Okay now were back.. And still in our presence.. SOLDIER First Class, Zack Fair.

Zack: *grins* Hey!

g2Luvmeh: First Question... At The Original Final Fantasy game, Your name was Zax, But after Crisis Core came out, it was revieled that your name is Zack Fair. So what really is your Real Name?

Zack: Well, My Full name is Zackary Fair, but they wanted to make it short because of SOLDIER, So they made it Zack. And about the Zax thing.. They had a Typo. But Zax does sound cool which suites me because.. well, im cool! xD

g2Luvmeh: I so Agree xD. So with that cleared out, On to the Second Question! My Cuz wanted to know what was the scariest thing that ever happened to you? Because you dont seem Afraid when you stood infront of Thousands of Infantrymen at the end of Crisis Core.

Zack: *left-eye twitch spasmodically* th..e o..ne whe..re anggg..eal.. sen..t mee.. o..n a misss..ion..

Everyone: *Gasp!*

Aeris: OHEMGEE!! Zack! Your never Stutter! That's Cloud's Thing!

Cloud: *Grumble* I do not .er *Blushes*

Tifa: *sarcastic* Yeah and I Have Fake Boobs *rolls eyes*

(Everone looks at Tifa with [O.o] expression)

Tifa: *Annoyed* (.) DAMMIT THEY'RE REAL!

g2Luvmeh: Anywayyy... (O.o) ... What was "The Mission" that Angeal gave you?

Zack: *freaks out* (O.O) ... i dont wan..t..to talk about it ... Next Question Please ...

g2Luvmeh: (o.O) um.. Aww Zack!! Tell Us!! We wont Laugh!

Everyone except Zack and g2Luvmeh: *cough*No*cough*

Zack: (.) I SAID I DONT WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!! *sucks thumb* *left-eye still twitching*

g2Luvmeh: aww.. as much as cute that is.. excuse me for a moment *goes off-stage*

(CRASH THUMP THUMP BOOM)

Everyone: *Turns to see g2Luvmeh at the door holding Angeal by the ear* o.O

Angeal: OW! .. OW! .. OW! .. OW!

g2Luvmeh: WHAT THE HELL IS THE MISSION THAT YOU GAVE ZACK THAT'S MAKING HIM SO .. SO ..

Genesis: Idiotic? Stupid?.. *smirks*

Sephiroth: ..Blond-like? *looks at Cloud, Smirks*

Cloud: I resent that! *Glares at Sephiroth*

Aeris: ... OOC !?

g2Luvmeh: YES! OOC! WHAT IS THAT MISSION HUH HUH HUH!?!?!?!

Angeal: NO I CANT TELL YOU! ITS TOO HORRIFIYING!!

Sephiroth: Dammit! Just Tell it already! *fingers twitching beside his masamune*

Angeal: Alright Fine i Will, If she Lets Go of my ear!

g2Luvmeh: *lets go of Angeal's Ear* Spill! Now!!

Zack: NO!! ANGEAL!! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD'NT TELLLL.....

Angeal: BUT SOONER OR LATER THEY'RE GONNA FIND OUT!! WE HAVE TO TELL THEM ZACK!!

Cloud: HAHAHAHA OMG I GET IT!! ANGEAL RAPED ZACK!!

Everyone: ...WHAT!!??!? (O.O)

Zack: WTF!?! EWW!! NO!!

Genesis: BWAHAHAHA!! YAOI!! *LMAO*

g2Luvmeh: *Hits cloud and genesis with rubber masamune* Dammit would you two put a cork in it!?

Cloud and Genesis: *whimpers*

Angeal: About a month after Zack became First Class, I sent him on a mission. He needs to spy on Shin-Ra Personels because of Unusual Events occuring The HQ. Unfortunatly, he was sent to spy at The Infirmary where...

Zack: here it comes... *buries face in hands*

Angeal: .... ZACK WAS HARASSED BY FANBOYS AT THE INFIRMARY!!!

Zack: *groans and shudders* soo... many ... fanboys...

Everyone: (O.O) .... *Sephiroth and Genesis Laugh*

Genesis: BWAHAHAHA!! I TOLD YOU IT WAS YAOI!!! xD *ROTL*

Cloud: Dude, You never told me about that. I thought you were my Best Friend?

Aeris: *slaps Cloud w/ flowers* How could you Cloud!? This is not the time for you to be EMO!

Sephiroth: *stops laughing* Zack, I pity you.

Zack: *glares at Sephiroth* You Should Pity Best friend Angeal as well, After all, HE was the one that stall them just so i could escape! *smugs*

Angeal: WHY YOU LITTLE INGRATE MOTHER-BEEP-!!

g2Luvmeh: ... So ... What did Happen there .. ?

Zack: So, There's no point hiding it huh? Angeal sent me on Infirmary. But in order to get in, i had to get injured and stuff. So that's when i pissed off Genesis, that led to Genesis slapping me with his wing..

Genesis: Oh yeah i remember that! You pulled the feathers of my wing!!

g2Luvmeh: .. (o.O) Genny slapped you with his wing?

Genesis: Hey do you really have you call me that?! *g2Luvmeh smirks and nods*

Zack: yeah.. It was weird! But that wing is -beep-ing strong that it knocked me unconcious! Anyway, so i woke up at the infirmary SURROUNDED BY FANBOYS! *shudders* So i was -beep-ing shocked and i tried getting up but i realize... I was tied to the gurney! So these Fanboys, they were like, 'OMG ZACK!! UR AWAKE!! I THOT YOU DIED THURR!!' and 'OMG ZACK UR HAIR IS KEWL!! CAN I TOUCHIT!?' The other one even asked 'WHEN WUS TEH LAST TIME U DID IT?! DO U WANTA DOIT NOW?!' (left-eye twitches)

Cloud, Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal: *left-eyes twitch*

g2Luvmeh: Aww.. Poor Zack *hugs Zack*

Tifa: So how did Angeal distracted them?

Zack: well, Thank Shiva That Angeal came bursting through the wall wearing Genesis' Red Leather Suit, shouting "OH YEAH!" while offering the Fanboys Kool-aid

Sephiroth: BWAHAHAHAHAH!! *ROTLMAO*

Cloud, Aeris, and Tifa: *sniggers*

Genesis: MY RED LEATHER SUIT!?!?! SO THATS WHY ONE OF THEM WAS MISSING!! ANGEAL YOUR PAYING FOR THAT!

Angeal: NOTE TO SELF: Never mix rum with kool-aid

Aeris: So that answers 2 questions: 1. Zack is afraid of Fanboys...

Tifa: ...and 2. Angeal sent Zack to spy the Fanboys

g2Luvmeh: Lets head to the next question, Whose your favorite FFVII Character besides you? and the character you loath much?

Zack: oh.. heh *nervously fumbles his fingers* Do i have to answer that?

g2Luvmeh: Uh-huh! *whispers in Zack's ear* Dont worry I'll let them answer the same question next time *grins* *Zack nods*

g2Luvmeh: Ok, who do you Like and Loathe?

Zack: I like Sephiroth *Sephiroth smirks* before he went insane and all. The character i loathe is.. *quietly* Cloud Strife .. I Don't like his character.

Cloud: What?! Zack?! How could you?!

Zack: Im sorry, but i really don't like your attitude!

Cloud: Admit it. Your Jealous of me because i have The Bigger Role than you do!!!

Zack: Atleast im not a poser!!!!

Cloud: You take that back!!

Zack: MAKE ME BLONDIE!!! *smirks*

Cloud: (.) AHA!! I Know what this is about!! Your jealous cause Aeris loved me MORE than she could love you!

Aeris: *gasp* How could you Cloud?!

Zack: As much as that hurt, It's true. *pouts*

Aeris: Oh Goddess, You guys dont know how i feel!!

(Aeris Leaves)

Tifa: She's probably PMSing you know

g2Luvmeh: Eh, We gotta find her for the next episode/chapter!!

Sephiroth: I'll take care of it *grabs masamune*

g2Luvmeh: SEPHY!! YOU MEANIE! THIS IS MY STORY! THERE WILL BE NO KILLING UNLESS I SAID SO!

Genesis: *snores* *wakes up* S'MORES!!!

Everyone: (O.o)

Zack: C'mon let's go! Let's fine MY AERIS!

Cloud: Shut up she's mine!

Sephiroth: *to g2Luvmeh* Permission to kill 2 idiots?

g2Luvmeh: You can kill Cloud. But i'll kill you myself if you hurt Zack.

Sephiroth: Works for me. Hey Cloud! g2Luvmeh says i can kill you!

(Cloud runs and Sephiroth chases after him)

--------------------------------------

I know.. not that funny. I tried. xD

NEXT CHAPTER:

Aeris explains her Name and will finally Pick between Zack and Cloud.

Genesis and Sephiroth will NOT be at the next chapter.

BUT!! the SMEXYNESS of FFVII Guys (Including a certain red-headed turk and raven haired ex-turk) and the presence of my cuz will be at the next next chapter!

If you have comments (good or bad), suggestions, ideas and request just let me know mmkay?!


	2. Aeris and The Chocolate Fight

Hello Im back with some randomness.

Like i said, Genny and Sephy wont be in this chapter (aww).. But as promised.. A turk and an ex-turk is with us xD

and im changing my name from g2Luvmeh to Luvmeh just to be a lil shorter xP

Characters this chapter are:

Zack

Aeris

Cloud

Tifa

Reno

Yuffie

Vincent

Pls: Review.. even if just a simple: me likey or me hatey (lol)

Oh and the -Beep- only covers the F Word (-.o)

---------------------------------------------------------------

Luvmeh: well, Since Sephy isn't here to do The Disclaimer, Hey Vinniee..! xD

(Vincent enters, Fangirls scream)

Vincent: .... -.-

Luvmeh: C'mon Vinnie pls!?

(Luvmeh gives Vincent a piece of paper that looks like it has been folded a lot of times)

Vincent: *sigh* .... Disclaimer: g2Luvmeh does not own Final Fantasy VII. I repeat, SHE DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING. The very piece of cloth hanging in her closet isn't hers. The very house she lives in isn't theirs. The very own Computer she's using is just a rental one. Why would you think she owns FFVII? ...

Luvmeh: *blushes* Do you really have to say all that? (.)

Vincent: *smirks* ... Sweet Revenge.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Luvmeh, Reno and Tifa enters followed by a whining Zack. Zack has been told to interview his Ex-girlfriend, Aeris in this chapter/episode

Zack: Why oh why do i have to do this?!

Luvmeh: Because she's your girlfriend

Zack: EX-Girlfriend. She's with Cloud now. *both Tifa and Zack look hurt*

Reno: Yo, you gotta do it yo, who knows her better than you do yo?

Tifa: Reno's right. Do you want Cloud to do it?

Zack: Oh Hell No!.. Fine, I'll Do it... Unless i get a cookie.. xD

Luvmeh: I'll make you cookies as much as you want later

Reno: YO! Can i have some too?

Luvmeh: Sure! We'll have Cookies for dinner!

Tifa: Hurray!

Reno: Yo Teef, That's Aeris' Line.

(Vincent, Yuffie and Cloud enters. Everybody gets ready for their position)

_____________________________________________________________________

Luvmeh: Hurray! We are back babeh!! xD Today our special co-host, Zack Fair. YAY!

Cloud: ..Uh, Why is HE the special co-host?

Luvmeh: Because i said so. If you have any problems with that, I can just call Sephy. ^.^

Cloud: NO!! *Sweat drops* uh.. Carry on.

Luvmeh: So uh, Our special guest. The bubbly flower girl, Aeris Gainsborough.

(Aeris enters. Cloud goes 'WOOHOO' , ZackBlushes while everyone else claps)

Aeris: Hi

Zack: uhm.. So,... *Scratches the back of his head* Aeris... When we first met you told me your name is Aerith, But after i "died" and met Cloud, You said your name is Aeris. What really is your Real name?

Aeris: *blushes* Yeah... My Real name really is Aerith, I thought if i changed my name... I would...forget about you...

(Zack and Aerith blushes while Cloud gets jealous)

Reno: THIS IS AWKWARD YO! Imma get some booze! *reno leaves*

Zack: eheh... We'll... I Always liked Aerith better though *smiles*

Cloud: Okay! We get! Next Question!

Zack: Dammit Blondie! *frowns*

(Luvmeh whispers to Vincent)

Vincent: *whispers to Cloud* Luvmeh says if you dont shut up, She'll call Sephiroth and make him do things to you.. Whatever that means..

Cloud: *Shocked and nods vigourously*

(Reno enters with a Cart full of Beers)

Reno: The God of Smexiness is back Yo! Whaddid A misss?!

Everyone: (O.o)

Reno: What....? I ain't drunk!! *hiccup*

Yuffie: Whatever Sh*tface!

Reno: Shaddap Knome!

Yuffie: *growls*

Zack: Anywho... *pulls out his script* Lets Talk about your Bestfriends and your adventures? *looks at Luvmeh, confused. Luvmeh nods*

Aeris: Oh. I never had any bestfriends other than Tifa and Yuffie. There was this one time, Me and Tifa set Yuffie up with a guy that turns out to be 50 years old and ... (Aeris was cut-off by Vincent)

Vincent: That was me Aeris...

Yuffie: Oh yeah, that was Disaster ..

Aeris: *Aeris Blushes* Yeah it was.

Tifa: Oh Gawd! *shooks her head* That was The Worst Day of My Freaking Life because of YOU *points at Aeris*

Aeris: Oh Dilly Dally Shilly Shally *smiles innocently at Tifa*

Reno: Yo.. WHAT THE HELL happened anyway?!

Aeris: I don't think Tifa wants to re-tell "The Worst Day of Her Life". And Yuffie's Disaster Date.

Vincent: .. Im still here you know .. (-.-)

Aeris: Why don't you tell them then Vincent? (^_^)

Vincent: .. *Sigh* .. Aeris and Tifa set me up on a date with Yuffie, which like Aeris pointed out, turned out to be a Disaster. Yuffie and I were about to have Dinner at this nice restaurant when suddenly The Flower Girl and The Bartender wanted to join. *looks at Tifa*

Tifa: If i only knew it would be like that i wouldn't have agreed to join.

Zack: So, What happened next?

Yuffie: We'll me and Vinnie didn't know that Aeris and Tifa are PMSing! So they ordered ALOT of Chocolate and rambled on and on and on and on about Their -beep-ed up Lovelives, that lead to their 'Chocolate Fight' xD

Reno: o0o0o00ohhhh!! Sounds Hott Yo!!! xD xD

Luvmeh: Sounds Yummy.. ^o^ Chocolate!!

Reno: AND HOTT YO!!.. Oh Yeah babeh .. *smirks at Tifa*

Luvmeh: LoL Reno! You can be smexy later.

Reno: I can't stop my SMEXINESS yo! *smugs*

Zack: So i wanna know more about the 'Chocolate Fight'!! *eyes turn to hearts*

Cloud: Yeah me too! *eyes turn to hearts*

Yuffie: So yeah while they were fighting, An old lady started to yank Vinnie's hair off!!

Zack: Tch. I know the feeling (.)

Reno: Genesis Clone?

Zack: Yeah... (.)

Yuffie: Yeah, AND THAT OLD LADY STOLE MY MATERIA!!! *sobs* My Babies!

Vincent: (o.O) ... The night ended with Half of my hair Damaged, Yuffie without any Materia ....

Yuffie: AERIS WITH A BAD HAIR DAY AND TIFA WITH SORE BOOBS FOR WEEKS!!! *lmao*

Reno: Woah!! Me Likey! *smirks*

Tifa slaps Reno

Tifa: PERV!!! *glares at Reno*

Cloud: No wonder they were big ...

Tifa: DID YOU SAY SOMETHING CLOUD!?!

Cloud: ... Nuthin ...

Zack: O.O *stares at Tifa's 'Assets' out of curiosity*

Tifa: *sees Zack* uhm.. Zack.. Im right here.. (.)

Zack: *coughs* So ... uh .. *whispers at Luvmeh* Do i really have to ask her this? *points at the script* *Luvmeh smirks and Nods*

Zack: (.) .. ugh .. Aeris! .. The script says that i have to ask you that, Who's your Favorite Protagonist of FFVII?

Reno: Yo! Does that include me!?

Yuffie: No you Imbecile! It only includes Cloud, Zack, and Vincent cause they got their own FFVII Game!

Reno: WTF YO?! Vincent has his own FFVII Game?!

Vincent: ... You got a problem with that turkey? ...

Reno: *grumbles silently* Stupid red towel wearing gothic vampire...

Luvmeh: *roll eyes* SO! Aeris! Who shall it be? x]

Aeris: Uhh.. well .. Vincent is Great in Dirge of Cerberus. But with Cloud in Action at FFVII and in Advent Children was Better..

Vincent: ......

Cloud: *Smugs* Oh Yeah..

Aeris: But... Its Diffrent With Zack. Its just... Amazing how he Fought those Infantry men... Just to fullfil his promise.. Its.... Sweet.. *smiles then blushes*

Zack: Aeris.. Im sorry i couldn't keep my promise ...

Aeris: No Zack, im sorry i couldn't wait any longer..... I... I love you ... *blushes*

Everyone: AWWW!!

Zack: I Love you too... *grins*

Zack and Aeris embraced each other like they haven't seen each other for a LONG time (which they did :P)

Cloud: YES!! ABOUT TIME YOU TWO GOT TOGETHER AGAIN!

Everyone turns to Cloud with (O.O) expression

Zack: What do you mean?

Cloud: Well *scratches back of his head* Me and Aeris was just pretending to Like each other just so you would get jealous enough to tell her your true feelings.

Luvmeh: Aww!! That's sweet of you Cloud! xD

Yuffie: YAY!!

Vincent: ......

Reno: *drinks beer* Yo!

Tifa: This Calls for a CELEBRATION!!!

Luvmeh: Yeah i Already Planned that! Everybody's comming!

Reno: *Stands up and crack his knuckles* Yeah Baby!! Thats what im talkin' about!! More Booze!!

Vincent: We should leave now...

Luvmeh: Yeah we have some errands to do

Aeris: Like What?

Luvmeh: Like picking Angeal at the hospital.. He's got too much Rum w/ kool-aid last night xD

Zack: That is so unlike him.. *snorts* Such a Dumbapple

Luvmeh: You should hear about Genesis *LoL*

Cloud: What about him?

Luvmeh: He ended up at the Turks building naked.. *LMAO*

Right before Luvmeh finished the statement, Reno was drinking his beer. But after hearing what happened to Genesis, he Spat all the beer from his mouth at his side, luckily, no one was beside him

Reno: What the -beep- was he doing there yo?!?!

Luvmeh: Seph thinks that he has a Turk Girlfriend... *smugs*

Yuffie: No Way!! I thought Turks are banned to have a social life?

Reno: I resent that yo!!

Luvmeh: Apparently no.. We'll torture Genesis later and ask him who his Little Girlfriend is.

Zack: I think i know who it is though

Luvmeh: Ofcourse you do... xD

Vincent: ... Me and Yuffie will pick up Angeal at the hospital.

Zack: And Me, Aeris, Tifa and Cloud will pick up Genesis and get him some clothes

Luvmeh: Yeah me and Reno will just chill here yo!

Reno: Yeah yo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know.. it's not that funny.. I MISS GEN-GEN AND SEPHY!! and ANGEAL! haha! Poor Genesis and Angeal.. Can you guess who Genesis' Turk Girlfriend is? Heres a clue... she has Long Curly Hair and She's a Redhead... xD

Next Chapter!!

-Sephy and Gen-Gen's Return

-Zerith Fluffs and CloTi moments

-My Cousin (rein lin)

-Party and Booze

-Cid and Barret (which means swearing.. a lot)

-Chillin' at Costa Del Sol

-Other Turks! (including Genesis' GF xD)

-Longer Chapter (Hurray!)

and other things are a Suprise! xD

And i wanted to know who you guys wanted to pair Yuffie with: Reno or Vincent

Im totally torn in between! but it would be cute to see Reno and Yuffie.. But Yuffientine is nice!

Oh and watch out for my New Story: When it Falls Apart.. Soon to be posted heh.

If you have comments (good or bad), suggestions, ideas and request just let me know kaykay!?


	3. On The Way Part 1

Luvmeh: YAY! Me back for more Insanity!

Genesis: O gawd ... . Your gonna torture me for not being here at the previous chapter aren't you?

Luvmeh: *fangirl scream* GENNY!! IMISSHU! and YUP! Imma torture you xD

Genesis: *sigh*

Luvmeh: Where's Sephy?

Genesis: He still taking his shower

Luvmeh: *more fangirl scream* That's so Hott! *Genesis roll eyes* Since Sephy and Vinnie isn't here, GENNY do the Disclaimer!!

Genesis: You've eaten that Sugar on the stick again did you? *Luvmeh nods with innocent face* Yeah, It's DOOMS DAY

Luvmeh: *pushes Genesis backward playfully* Oh You..! xD

Genesis: (.) You sound like Aeris more and more each day

Luvmeh: Whatever, Just do the Disclaimer aldready!

Genesis: DISCLAIMER: Luvmeh here *grabs Luvmeh* does not own Final Fantasy VII *throws Luvmeh, Cats screech* If she does owns FFVII, She'll probably make Me, Sephiroth, and Vincent naked ALL THE TIME!

Luvmeh: *enter with a few cat scratches on her face and a really bad hair-do* GOT THAT RIGHT GENNY!! xD

Genesis: *Throws cats at Luvmeh* *Luvmeh runs and screams*

---------------------------------------------------

_[Previously on Journey to Insanity]_

_Vincent: ... Me and Yuffie will pick up Angeal at the hospital._

_Zack: And Me, Aeris, Tifa and Cloud will pick up Genesis and get him some clothes_

_Luvmeh: Yeah me and Reno will just chill here yo!_

_Reno: Yeah yo!_

_------------_

(Luvmeh and Reno stays at The Lounge for awhile)

Luvmeh: Just called Cid and Barret. They'll be coming to pick us up now.

Reno: Yo! So where are we goin'?

Luvmeh: Costa Del Sol, At my cousin's Villa

Reno: Coolyo! We can visit Tseng! Who's Commin' anyway?

Luvmeh: Me, You, Zack, Aeris, Cloud, Tifa, Genesis, Sephiroth, Vincent, Yuffie, Cid, and Barret!

Reno: Woah! This is gonna be one helluva partey yo! xD Are there gonna be babes?

Luvmeh: Well... There's Yuffie and Tifa xD

Reno: Nu-uh Yo! Spikey and Super Goth with his Stupid Cape/Towel will kick my Smexy ass for sure!

Luvmeh: Like that would really keep you from getting 'Babes' xD

Reno: *thinks* ... Yeah your right yo!

(Cid and Barret enters)

Cid: Okay let's get the -beep-ing moving!

Barret: Get yer -beep-ing ass up turk! The sooner we leave the better!

Reno: *whispers to Luvmeh* Here comes the curses yo.. (X.X)

Barret: -beep-ing turk! Ya say somethin?!

Reno: Nothing sir.

Cid: -beep-!! Why the hell do i have to be dragged into this bullsh*t!?

Luvmeh: Because i SAID SO. Okay so stop the cursing already! It's scaring Reno!

Cid: *grumbles silently* -beep-ing crazy sixteen -beeping year old -beep-ing writer.

-------------------------------------------------------

(At The Shera)

Reno: Yo! Spikey called and said to pick them up at Shin-Ra HQ. Everybodys there

Barret: I Ain't goin' near Shin-Ra! -beep-ing Shin-Ra killin' the Planet!

Reno: Dude, Let it go. It's all over.

Barret: -beep- you! It ain't over until that little blond-a$$boss yer workin' for is still -beep-ing alive!!

Luvmeh: (.) BARRET!! What did i said about cursing?!

Barret: Sowwy. *grumbles silently* -beep-ing teenagers.

Cid: Hey Turkey! Where do we park?

Reno: Park there yo! *points at a very tiny space*

Cid: *turns red of anger* -BEEP-ING TURK!! THE WING WOULDN'T EVEN FIT THERE!!

Luvmeh: GAH!! I SAID STOP CURSING!! (.)

Reno: Yo! Look out!! *Reno points at the Building right in front of them*

(Everybody looked out but it was already too late, The Shera has Entered the Building, Literally.)

Barret: Everybody awright? *Luvmeh and Reno nods, Cid was still silent*

Luvmeh: Woah...! That was awesome!

Reno: Yeah yo!

Barret: Cid?

Reno: Here comes the Curses again yo! Cover your ears! *Reno and Luvmeh covers their ears*

Cid: *panics, jaw drops* -BEEP!!- MY SHERA!!! SHERA'S GONNA -BEEP-ING KILL ME!! AHH!! -insert more worried rants and curses here-

(The Good thing of crashing into Shin-Ra HQ is it is where the others are)

[Vincent and Yuffie enters]

Yuffie: Wow. Talk about Entering the buiding!

Vincent: ...Im calling Shera...

Yuffie: But you dont have a phone Vinnie

Vincent: ...

[Cloud and Tifa enters]

Cloud: What happened here? Why did you crash the HQ?

Tifa: Barret do you have anything to do with the crashing?!

Barret: No! That's what pissing me off! I did nothing to destroy the HQ!

[Zack and Aeris enters hand-in-hand (aww)]

Zack: Hey, What Happened?

Tifa: Apparently, Someone crashed our ride to Costa!

Reno: Well its actually an accident yo!

Luvmeh: CID CRASHED IT *points at Cid*

Barret: C'mon Cid lets check the damages

[Barret and Cid leaves]

Aeris: Are you okay Luvmeh?

Luvmeh: Im fine Aeris

Aeris: Oh you! I changed my name from Aeris to Aerith again, since me and Zack are together now.

Yuffie: Wow.. Change boyfriend, change name huh? xD *AERITH blushes*

Reno: Yo! Where's Genesis?! Im gonna kick his one-winged a$$ for messing with a Turk!

(Angeal with bandages around his head and Sephiroth enters with a unconcious Genesis on his shoulder, wearing a white shirt and a boxer with pink moogles)

Tifa: What's with the pink moogles?

Cloud: Oh, That was the only one thats clean in his closet

Everyone: O.o

Vincent: .... I did not need to know that ....

Reno: *points at Vincent* I agree with Super Goth yo

Yuffie: Super Goth...! Nyuk nyuk! xD

Luvmeh: Aww Genny looks cute.. but Sephy, what happened to Gen-Gen?!

Sephiroth: He wanted to stay thats why we hit him The Buster Sword.

Luvmeh: *Gasp* Poor Genny!!

Reno: He deserved it anyway *Luvmeh glares at Reno*

Angeal: Well its either the Buster Sword or Sephiroth's Masamune

Luvmeh: THANK GAIA you used Buster Sword! Angeal

[Barret and Cid enters again]

Barret: It's a good thing the machine's not too -beep-ed up! Just a few scratches.

Cid: Turk boy your going to pay for the -beep-ing paint job!

Reno: Dude!! It wasn't even my fault!!

Cid: Your going to -beep-ing pay for it or i will -beep-ing throw you out of the -beep-ing Gaia!!

Cloud: What's with all the cursing?

Luvmeh: I KNOW!! It's in like, in every sentence Cid and Barret says!

Tifa: Hey Cid! Lets get moving!

Cid: Alright! Alright!

[Engine starts, The Shera takes off]

(A few moments later, Genesis wakes up and now has a Large bump in his head)

Luvmeh: GENNY!! *hugs Genesis* Thank Goddess your ok!!

Genesis: Ugh... guh... bhu.. piu.. kuh

Luvmeh: ACK!! GENESIS CANT SPEAK!! OH THE CRUELTY!! *acts dramatically*

Genesis: Drama Queen!.. Im okay just Dizzy.

(Genesis was just about to stand up when Reno tackled and pinned him to the floor)

Genesis: GAHH!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!

Reno: You went to our building with your naked -beep-ing a$$ yo! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!?

Genesis: Get the -beep- off me stupid turk!

Luvmeh: Alright stop it you two! *gets inbetween Reno and Genesis, Turns to Reno with an Evil glint in her eyes* Reno, Let me handle Genesis. *turns to Genesis* Gen, Spit it out! Who' your Girlfriend?!

Genesis: I.. Dont know what your talking about

Luvmeh: *grabs Genesis' shirt* Tell me or im going to fry your damn wing!

Genesis: Its Cissnei okay!!

Everyone except Luvmeh, Zack, Angeal and Sephiroth: O.O

Sephiroth and Angeal: I KNEW IT!

Zack: She WAS acting weird lately.. She was late for 3 Hours last monday

Aerith: *gasp* But she's never later for anything

Luvmeh: Isn't it just cute that Genny has a Girlfriend!? xD *pinches Genesis' cheeks*

Genesis: . Stop that.

Tifa: Hey guys, I think Reno's not okay.

Everybody looks at Reno who is now currently stiff

Cid: No! -beep-ing turk! Don't die now, You haven't payed for Shera's Paint job yet!! -beep-!!

Reno: Shut up Highwind! Im still alive yo! .. And i ain't paying for the Paint job

Cloud: So....? How did you end up naked at the Turks building?

Genesis: If you must know, me and Cissnei had a bet

Yuffie: o0o0ohhh! What kind of bet?! huh?! huh?! Didja win?! i betcha you didn't coz you ended up naked! huh!? huh?!

Everyone looks at Yuffie: O.o

Vincent: ... Yuffie, Hand it over

Yuffie: Hand over what Vinnie? *smiles innocently*

Vincent: ... Hand over Barret's candies *Yuffie gives Barret half-eaten candy box

Barret: WTF?!!? My Candies! Why you lil *#^&$ ^%& ^$*!!!! -insert more curse words here-

Luvmeh: Barret! Stop the cursing!!

Zack: *covering Aerith's ears* Yeah it's gonna make my girlfriend's ears bleed!

Tifa: Barret, Stay at the corner and think of what you just said!

(Barret goes to the corner grumbling)

Cloud: heh.. Big buff black dude got pwned...

Zack: Hey, Me and Aerith just gonna rest okay

Aerith: Tell us if we've landed

(Zack and Aerith leaves)

Sephiroth: They're just probably gonna do it anyway..

Luvmeh: *slaps Sephiroth* SEPHY!! No talking of ... that subject, or else

Angeal: Guys, can't we just all rest for awhile?

Tifa: Yeah im kinda tired..

Cloud: Me too

Yuffie: Aww!! Its still early!! Im not tired! C'mon!! LETS START THE PARTEY!

Vincent: That's because you ate Barret's EXTRA sugar candies...

Reno: Yo, i agree with the lil' thief..

Sephiroth: Well... Most of us are tired. Do you two have a problem with that? *smirks*

Reno: No.. Sir

Yuffie: Wuss *Reno glares at Yuffie*

Luvmeh: Anyway...!! Im assigning roomies, Sephy go with Angeal cause he might drink more of those Rum w/ Kool-aid again. Vinnie and Yuffie since Vinnie doesn't sleep and Yuffie is too hyper to sleep. Barret and Cid will stay here. Cloud, you can share a room with Tifa *Tifa and Cloud blushes*

Reno: Yo!! Where do i bunk?

Luvmeh: With me! xD

Reno: Yeah babeh! xD

---------------------------------------------------

Hii!! I was supposed to update like.. 5 days ago, but i wasn't able to do that cause i was busy coz we're moving. And all the packing and stuff just occupied my time. Then the other day i was supposed to update, but my uncle dragged me to go to the Zoo. It was okay, though, we watched The Elephant sh*t lmao. xD

Yeah and i also cut this chapter into 2 parts.. cause the other part got deleted! Damn i need a new Laptop..

Please leave even a Simple review.. (^o^)

Oh and I still have to upload that new story of mine… When it falls apart.. Soon heh.


	4. Here We Are Part 2

Luvmeh: .... AWW MAN! No one's here to do the Disclaimer T.T

Reno: Yo! I'll do it!! xD

Luvmeh: YAY! xD

Reno: Yo.. Luvmeh DOES NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII. If she does, I'd be married to her and be richer that Rufus Shinra Yo.

Reno and Luvmeh both laughs evilly

------------------------------------

Hi..! Okay, Sorry for the late update. I was supposed to update last week but i couldn't cause of Personal Reasons. oh and SOME Lines and Parts in this chapter was written by my "EVIL and B|TCHY TWIN SISTER" Lizzie (If your reading this Liz, Your Crazy. I hate you, but then again I love you haha). And no she doesn't have any account, That's why she sometimes borrow my Account (and helping me write and stuff). And the first part of the story is written a little different, and if ever there is SOME Lewd Lines/Scenes.. THATS HER IDEA NOT MINE, well most of it. Some are my ideas too haha xD

And totally forgot that GENESIS is SHARING THE ROOM WITH ME and RENO xP

ON WITH THE STORY! :]

WARNING: Extreme OOC, and Alot of Glomping

------------------------------------

Genesis was about to go inside Reno, Luvmeh and His shared room, but stopped when he heard noises inside. He pressed his ear to the door to listen to what his roomies are up to

"Damn its tight"

"Wait Yo, Let me try pushing again."

And so noises can be heard again, and again and again.

"What the HELL are they doing inside?!" Genesis Thought

Right then, Sephiroth had passed near Genesis and Looked at his red-headed friend

"Genesis, Why are you snooping around your room?" Sephiroth asked

"Shh.. Listen" Genesis said quietly to The General

And so Noises are heard again, but much louder this time

"Reno, It wont fit! Dont force it."

"Yo! Im going to make it fit if it's the last thing i do!"

Sephiroth gasped.

"You don't think.......?" Sephiroth whispered.

"OW! Reno that Hurts!!!"

That's when The Two One-Winged angel's decided to burst through the door, with both eyes closed

"Reno you little sonuvabiatch! Immoral Bastard" Genesis spat eyes still closed

"Reno, I am going to Give you 10 second to run and hide, And i am going to Hunt you, Get you and Send you to the Lifestream myself, and i promise you it's going to be Slow and Painful" The General said coldly as his hands twitched beside his masamune. And also like Genesis, his eyes were shut tight

"Dudes.......... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YO!?!" Reno asked and realizing what they though him and Luvmeh were doing

"Genny, Sephy. Open your eyes so you can see what were REEEAAALLLY doing" Luvmeh said holding her laughter

"Eww!! No way! I dont want to see a NAKED TURKEY!" Genesis shouted

"One, You open your eyes, you won't be seeing me naked! And Two, Your Girlfriend IS A TURKEY, which ya know.. probably saw naked already" Reno said with wink to Luvmeh. With that, Luvmeh and Reno started laughing hysterically as Genesis blushed

Genesis and Sephiroth opened they're eyes to see Luvmeh and Reno laughing, Both Dressed. and... A small suitcase with Little shampoos and soaps sticking out the suitcase

"Buhh.. we.. i.. uhh...??????" Genesis said, still confused of what just happened. Beside him, was also a confused Sephiroth with a amusing confused facial expression that made Luvmeh and Reno laugh even harder (if its possible)

"Guys, i was helping Reno to Pack these soap and shampoo from The Shera's bathroom!" Luvmeh said enthusiastically while showing a bunch of Little white soap and white shampoo bottles

"Yeah yo! If Cid thinks im -beep-ing paying for Shera's paintjob, he's got another thing commin'!!" Reno said still trying to put the said soaps and shampoos into his already full suitcase

"And Reno gave me a bubu.." Luvmeh pouted while waving her bleeding finger. Reno just rolled his eyes

"We thought you to well... you know.." Sephiroth finally said after a few moments

"Ewww..!! PERVS!! Im gonna tell Aerith!! And we all know that it's that time of the month!!" Luvmeh threatened

"Oh no you wouldn't" Sephiroth said confidently

"Oh i Would Sephy!! You wouldn't wanna mess with a PMS-ing Cetra wouldn't you?" Luvmeh said teasingly. Oh how Sephiroth hated this time of the month.

"Hey Luv, Sephiroth's smoking." Reno whispered to Luvmeh.

"Yes we all know that Sephiroth is HOTT, Reno." Luvmeh whispered back

"No...!! What i meant was he's literally smoking. From anger." Reno said, Still whispering to prevent The General from hearing their conversation

"Ohh...! Oh don't worry about it Reno." Luvmeh grins

"YOOHOO!! SEPHY!! I WON'T TELL AERITH IF YOU AND GENNY WILL DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO!!!" Luvmeh shouted like she's having a conversation with someone afar

"What is it..???" Genesis asked and beside him Sephiroth still, with his hands beside masamune, Twitching.

"Oh you two will be my Personal Puppets until Aerith stops PMS-ing thats all!" Luvmeh smirks

"Deal!" Genesis said and shaked hands with Luvmeh

"GENESIS YOU IDIOT!! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG AERITH STOPS PMS-ING!? A WHOLE -BEEP-ING WEEK!!" Sephiroth shouted

"Yo, Aerith and Zack's room is just close here. You might want to lower your voice" Reno suggested causing Sephiroth to glare at said The Turk

"Permission to KILL" Sephiroth asked Luvmeh still glaring at Reno

"Ahh... Im sleepy! Do whatever you want!" With that said, Reno whimpers as Luvmeh goes to her own bed and sleeps (or at least pretend to)

"Luv!! Luv.. You ccan't lea..ve me like this yo! I thought we had somethin?!" Reno pleaded to the now (pretend) snoring Luvmeh while Genesis has also gone to his own bed and Sephiroth inspecting his masamune if it's sharp enough. With that, Reno ran for his life.

------------------------------------

[The Next Morning]

(Luvmeh shouted as she stepped out of The Shera. Followed by Yuffie, Vincent, Cid and Barret)

Luvmeh: OH THANK YOU MOTHER NATURE!!!! FINALLY FRESH AIR! *looks at Barret*

Barret: Not ma fault our dinner was burritos *Barret grumbles, Then Barret's stomach grumbles*

(Everyone except Barret covers their noes)

Cid: -BEEP-!! DAMN THEM BURRITOS!!

Luvmeh: Actually Barret, Your dinner was Burritos. Ours was Chicken.

Vincent: *gasp for air* EGHHH!!

Yuffie: OMG!! VINNIE NEEDS CPR!!

(Yuffie jumps to Vincent to give him "CPR" but really intends to glomp him, But Vincent immediately moved behind Luvmeh)

Luvmeh: HEY! Stay me out of your glomping fight! *Luvmeh steps aside, Vincent runs*

Yuffie: Damn! He's so hott when he's scared to be glomped at!

Everyone looks at Yuffie (Who is now Salivating): O.o

Yuffie: ...What...? *Runs after Vincent*

(Sephiroth Enters followed by Genesis and Reno, who was wearing a white T-shirt with 'SEPHIROTH WILL RULE YOUR WORLD' in Red letterings)

Everyone: O.O ...

Luvmeh: Oh... So, Reno... Seph rule your world last night when i was asleep huh?! xD

Reno: WTF?! NO!!

Genesis: *cough*yes*cough*

Reno: ?!?!?! NO! Nothin' happened last night yo!!

Cid: Then explain the -beep-ing t-shirt you faggot! *Barret sniggers*

Reno: .

Sephiroth: He's my puppet now. We had a deal.. I wont kill him if he wears my T-shirts from my Fangirls.

Luvmeh: Oh!! Just like OUR deal huh *looks and Genesis and Sephiroth and winks*

Barret: Whats ur deal?

Luvmeh: Oh nothing... Sephy and Genny will be my puppet too.. But i still couldn't think of what to do to torture them. xD

Genesis and Sephiroth: .

Luvmeh: So, How many shirts are there?

Sephiroth: 15

Cid: -Beep-, You guys are dead.

(Zack and Aerith enters followed by Cloud and Tifa, both with tomato red faces)

Reno: Yo.. What happened to your face Chocobo-butt? *smirks*

Cloud: ... What happened to your shirt turkey? *smirks*

Genesis: HAHA!! Reno got pwned!! xD

Reno: *glares at Genesis* Shuddup You Dumbapple!

Luvmeh: Seriously.. What happened to your faces?

Aerith: *giggles* Oh their just being shy..

Zack: Yeah.. Cause we caught them making out... xD

Everyone except Zack, Aerith, Cloud and Tifa: WHAT...?!?!

Cloud: . .... We weren't making out..... Tifa had...gravy on her lips ... *Tifa and Cloud blushes more*

Barret: -BEEP- YOU!! IMMA KICK YER CHOCOBO-ASS!! *picks up Cloud and Starts shaking him back and forth*

Tifa: Barret! Let go of Cloud!

(Barret drops Cloud with a loud Thud)

Cloud: *rubs his buttocks* oof..

Luvmeh: Hey where's Angeal?

Sephiroth: I haven't seen him since last night

Zack: Oh gawd! Don't tell me he's drinking that rum and kool-aid again!?

(Angeal Enters)

Angeal: What are you talking about Pup? I don't drink alcohol this early

(Zack rolls his eyes and grumbles)

Aerith: Soo.. Where are we?

Luvmeh: Finally at Costa baby! xD

Tifa: Where's your cousin, Luvmeh?

Luvmeh: 3.....2.....1

(Rein Lin enters)

Luvmeh and Rein Lin: Cuz!!!!!! *Does their trademark 'handshake'*

Luvmeh: OMFG!! I haven't seen you since like... Forevah!!

Rein Lin: I Know!! OMG!! GENESIS!! *Hugs Genesis*

Genesis: ??? *Looks at Luvmeh with a 'WTF!?!' Expression*

Cid: I get it, She one of them fangirls huh?

Luvmeh: You have NO idea..

Rein Lin: EEEKK!! RENO!! *Pushes Genesis and hugs Reno*

Reno: *Grins* Reno Likey! xD *hugs Rein Lin*

Barret: Damn... Another one of them fangirls

Angeal: Your just jealous cause you dont have one *Barret grumbles and silently curses*

Rein Lin: Oh.. Cuz, Your evil twin's inside

Luvmeh: GAH!! SHE'S HERE?!

Cloud: You have an evil twin?

Luvmeh: Yes.. She tortures her favorite characters.. And your one of them Cloud *Cloud shivers*

Tifa: So you mean you don't torture your favorite characters Luvmeh?

Luvmeh: I torture, but in a different kind of way. xD

Aerith: Why? How does your evil twin torture?

Rein Lin: Her evil twin tortures PHYSICALLY

Everyone except Luvmeh and Rein Lin: *Gasp*

Cloud: Y-you mean... Physically as in...

Genesis: ..Glomping?

Luvmeh: More than glomping, my dear Genesis. And she strikes the least you expected.

Zack: Good luck spike! *Pats Cloud on the back, Cloud whimpers, Sephiroth and Genesis sniggers*

Rein Lin: Oh my gaia i can feel her presence!!

Luvmeh: 3...2...1

(Babie Devil enters, immediately glomps Cloud and both falling to the floor)

Cloud: EHCK!!

Cid: -beep-! That's nasty!

Barret: Bleck, Lucky i don't have much fangirls.

Angeal: You don't have fangirls

(Barret gives Angeal 'The Finger')

Luvmeh: Yo! Twinnie! Stop glomping Cloud, or im gonna tell Your Boyfie, Matt! xD

Babie Devil: *stops Glomping Cloud* SIZ! xD *Hugs Luvmeh*

Sephiroth: Great... 3 Fangirls. *sighs*

Reno: Reno still Likey Yo!! *Sephiroth glares at Reno*

Genesis: Soo.. Where are we staying?

--------

[At The Villa]

Rein Lin: This is MY Villa. Choose your own rooms and roomies!

Barret: Finally i can rest!

Cid: I haven't sleep all night. Hasta la vista!

Angeal: o0ohh..!! A bar!! xD

(Barret and Cid goes upstairs, Angeal goes to the bar)

Aerith: Im hungry..

Tifa: We'll make breakfast. Let's go Aerith

(Aerith and Tifa leaves, Leaving Zack, Cloud, Genesis, Sephiroth, Reno, Rein Lin, Babie Devil and Luvmeh)

Genesis: *On the Phone* B-but.. I-I left it there! N-no! I wouldn't do that to you my brownie fudge with cherry on top!

Everyone: O.o WTF??...

Sephiroth: That has got to be the weirdest pet-name i have ever heard.

Cloud: Ditto

Babie Devil: *looks at Cloud while Drooling*

Luvmeh: Siz, Staring is Rude

Rein Lin: Hey Genny! Who were you talking to?

Genesis: *now off the phone* *silently* C-cissnei

Rein Lin: *Fangirl scream* (A/N: Because she is a Genesissnei Fan)

Zack: What happened?

Genesis: She thinks I stole her Rekka .

Reno: Why would she think that yo?

Genesis: Remember, we had a bet, And I lost. She thinks im getting my "Revenge" or something. *rolls eyes*

Luvmeh: Yeah that sounds something you would do *Genesis glares at Luvmeh*

Cloud: Where's Yuffie and Vincent?

Rein Lin and Babie Devil: AHHH!!! Vinnie!! xD xD

Luvmeh: Oh... Yuffie was gonna glomp Vinnie that's why he ran

Sephiroth: ...Right...

Rein Lin: *giggles*

Luvmeh: What are you giggling about Cuz?!

Rein Lin: I remembered that time when you had a dream of Sephiroth! *laughs*

Luvmeh: *blushes* Shut up!

Sephiroth: You dreamt of me? *smugs*

(Luvmeh Faints)

Zack: ... Shit. Look what you did Seph.

Babie Devil: Oh that's normal. She fainted when I gave her that fanart

Cloud: Fanart?

Babie Devil: Yes, my Cloudiekins! xD

Rein Lin: Oh yeah! With Sephiroth, Zack and Vincent right?!

Babie Devil: Yeah! Funny as hell!! xD *Rein Lin and Babie Devil Laughs*

Genesis: We dont know what your talking about.

Reno: Yeah yo! Care to explain?

Rein Lin: Well Babie Devil gave this fan-art of Sephiroth, Zack and Vincent in the shower

Everyone except Rein Lin and Babie Devil: WHAT?!

Babie Devil: Yeah! She fainted the very second. And she was blushing even though she's unconcious! HAHA!

Sephiroth: ....

Zack: Vincent is so lucky he wasn't here.

Reno: Yeah he might freak out yo!

Cloud and Genesis: hehehe! xD

Rein Lin: Im hungry...

Babie Devil: Let's Eat! xD

Cloud: What about Luvmeh?

Babie Devil: Let Seph carry her!! xD

Sephiroth: *left eye twitches* FINE..

-----------------------------

Meh!! I HATE YOU TWINNIE! YOU MADE ME FAINT! .

anyway.. REVIEW heh


	5. Cloud and his Blondness

Babie Devil: Yes, Hello! I am Luvmeh's evil twin. As you can see, She has fainted the last chapter. She is still unconcious, but will wake-up soon. In the meantime... CLOUD!! GET YOUR HOTT CHOCOBO TUSHY HERE RIGHT NOW!! *wipes drool away*

(Cloud enters nervously)

Cloud: Y-yes Babie D-devil?

Babie Devil: Cloudykins!! I told you, You can call me Babe! xD

Cloud: Uh.. I-I prefer Babie Devil

Babie Devil: Whatever you say *Pretty Eyes* Can you do the Disclaimer? xD

Cloud: Why do I have to do the Disclaimer?

Babie Devil: Because my -beep-ing "Oh So Sweet and INNOCENT" twin sister is still -beep-ing unconcious, leaving poor "Oh So Evil and HOTT" me in-charge!

Cloud: O.O ... O-okay I'll do the Disclaimer.

Babie Devil: REALLY!?! xD You know i wubyu Cloudykins! xD *Gives Cloud a Letter from Luvmeh (that Babie Devil hasn't read yet)*

Cloud: O.o .. Err.. Okay.. *Clears Throat* Uh.. Luvmeh does NOT own FINAL FANTASY VII, Square Enix does. Also, She does NOT own DEVIL MAY CRY, Capcom does.

Babie Devil: O.O !! Why the hell is Devil May Cry being Disclaimed?!

Cloud: *Points at the letter* It's written right here.

Babie Devil: *Reads Luvmeh's Letter*

To Babie Devil,  
Sis, Please Disclaim FFVII and DMC. And YES!! HAHA!! I know your weakness my dearest ever-loving twinnie!! My time for VENGEANCE has COME, For making me Faint last chapter!! DMC Boys are coming to getya! xD MWAHAHA! Who's Evil now?! xD Luv, Luvmeh!

P.S: Cloud, I know your Secret Hair Product. Im telling Zack and Sephiroth!! xD MWAHAHAHA!!

Cloud and Babie Devil: *GASP!!* O.O Crap...

--------------------------------

(Kitchen)

Tifa: AERITH! Your supposed to make PANCAKES not CREPES!

Aerith: Hihi.. Sowee *Smiles Sweetly*

(Zack, Cloud, Reno and Rein Lin enters)

Zack: So, What's for breakfast?

Tifa: Well, your girlfriend was supposed to make Pancakes, but instead, It turned out like Crepes.

Aerith: *pouts* I already said sorry..

(Zack, Reno and Rein Lin tastes the "pancakes")

Reno: Not bad yo.

Rein Lin: Yeah.. They just look like Crepes, but actually tastes like Pancakes

Zack: Yum!! My Aer-bear can cook! xD *gives Aerith a peck on her cheeks*

Aerith: *blushes* Oh you...! *Zack and Aerith Laugh*

Tifa: So, uh.. Cloud. I made omelets.

Cloud: Uh.. T-that's nice Tifa...

Zack: Hey Spike, Teef has gravy on her lips again xD *Aerith giggles*

Tifa: *Cloud blushes, Tifa glares at Zack* Puppy!

Zack: *Looks at Tifa and smirks* They're Fake Teefs xD

Reno: OH BURN!! xD

Tifa: AERITH YOU BETTER LEASH YOUR PUPPY CAUSE IM GONNA STRANGLE HIM! *Attempts to strangle Zack but Cloud held her close*

Rein Lin: Where are the others?

Aerith: Here they come.

(Genesis and Babie Devil Enters, both with EVIL GLINT in their eyes)

Cloud: *Still holding angry Tifa* Hey, where's Sephiroth and Luvmeh?

(Genesis and Babie Devil smirks)

Babie Devil: Oh you know... They wanna be alone and stuff xD

Everyone except Genesis and Babie Devil: O.O OMG WTF?!

Tifa: Okay, wait..!! WOAH!! Sephiroth and Luvmeh?

Aerith: When did that happen?

Zack: Oh yeah, Luvmeh has a thing for Seph

Babie Devil: Who doesn't? *drools*

Everyone: ...? O.o

Cloud: So where are they?

Genesis: Locked up in a closet *smirks*

Reno: Closet? Why would they do- *Aerith slaps Reno with flowers* OW!

Rein Lin: Wait... Sephy wouldn't do that. Would he?

Babie Devil: Well, Actually they're just sleeping in the closet.

Cloud: Sleeping?

Genesis: Sleep Materia.

Cloud: Ohh..

Zack: You guys are So0o DEAD when Seph wakes up!! xD

Rein Lin: Let me REPHRASE that... You guys are So0o DEAD when SEPHY and LUVMEH wakes up... xD

Reno: Yeah yo.. Hey Genesis, Aren't you some kinda 'PUPPET' of Luvmeh

Genesis: ...CRAP... I gotta hide!

Tifa: Aren't you guys gonna eat?

Genesis: Do you have s'mores?

Tifa: O.o ... no

Genesis: . Then no

(Genesis leaves)

Babie Devil: HEY... WAIT FOR ME!

(Babie Devil leaves, Then Enters again)

Babie Devil: *Takes some 'pancakes' and omelets*

(Babie Devil leaves. Again)

-------------------------------------

[After eating breakfast, They heard an Explosion]

Cloud: What was that?

Reno: I think it came from the front door yo!

Zack: Let's check it.

So Zack, Cloud, Reno, Tifa, Aerith and Rein Lin goes to the front door

...

...

And saw Three Silver-Haired Men (and No, It's not The Remnants)

...

...

They saw Dante, Vergil and Nero of Devil May Cry

Rein Lin: EIII!! VERGIL!! xD *Fangirl scream*

Cloud: ... Hey! Kadaj and Yazoo had a haircut ...

Everyone: O.o ?

Zack: Uh... Cloud, They're not the Remnants..

Cloud: ? ... But... There's three of them.. with SILVER HAIR!! though.. Kadaj and Yazoo had long hair.. That guy.. *Points at Vergil* is DEFINATELY LOZ!!

Rein Lin: HEY!! Vergil is So0o0 much hotter than Loz!! (A/N: Vergil Fangirl alert xP)

Reno: Dumb Blonde... *glares at Cloud*

Cloud: I still RESENT that!! *glares at Reno*

Tifa: Ugh.. Guys, This is no time for Fighting over non-sense things

Aerith: Tifa's right, Why don't you boys ask why they are here?

---------------

Nero: Er.. Why are we here again?

Dante: Because, There's going to be A LOTTA babes and booze later. This Party wouldn't be A Party without DANTE SPARDA! xD

Vergil: Then why am I dragged into this mess?

Dante: *Puts an arm around Vergil's Shoulders* Because!! My "Sources" told me that theres EVIL lurking around.. Oh.. And some fangirls waiting for you bro! xD

Vergil: .

---------------

(So FFVII Gang approached the DMC Gang)

Reno: YO!! WHY THE HELL YOU GUYS HERE?

Dante: Yo, We were invited here. *Looks at Tifa* Hey Babe! *winks*

Cloud: . *glares at Dante* Who invited you then?

Unknown (yet familiar) voice #1: I INVITED THEM!

Unknown (yet familiar) voice #2: WE invited them.

Zack: ? Who-sa whatsit?!

(Enter: Luvmeh and Sephiroth)

Sephiroth: Inviting them was my idea!

Luvmeh: Yeah, But I called them! HAH! .... NERO!! xD *Hugs Nero*

Nero: O.o ... Hi?

Vergil: That is just Pathetic...

(Vergil Looks at Rein Lin, who was gawking and drooling at him)

Vergil: ... Im surrounded by IDIOTS...

Tifa:: Err.. Why did you invite them?

Luvmeh: TO PLAN MY REVENGE!! *Shakes fist in the air* ... And to Party as well xD

Aerith: Luvmeh! Revenge is never the answer!

Cloud: Yeah... That's not very nice...

Luvmeh: Well Cloud, What you did to Seph and Zack was not very nice too you know!

Reno and Nero: YAOI!! xD

Cloud: *Hits Reno* Shut up! It's not what you think.

Zack: WAIT!! Was it about "The Ketchup Incident"?

Sephiroth: . I thought we agreed to NEVER talk about that!

Dante: Ew. That sounds gay. *Cloud, Zack and Sephiroth glares at Dante* .. Im just sayin' yo!

Tifa: ... Er... Luvmeh, how did you and Sephiroth get out of the closet?

Luvmeh: That's a Good Question! Im gonna answer it with a Flashback xD

----------------------

(Flashback)

Inside a Tiny Closet that has a very questionable number of all-purpose liquid toilet soaps, was Luvmeh and Sephiroth in a very questionable -er..- "sitting position"

"Owhh... That's right! YEAH!! RIGHT THERE!! YEAH...Uh?..Ehh... ?" Luvmeh said, leaving her dreams (that are forbidden to tell because of its -er..- happenings... O.o) and fully waking up

WHAT THE HELL AM I SITTING ON?!

Luvmeh thought. She touched whatever it was she was sitting on... until it moved.

OH MY -BEEP-ING GODDESS!! IT -BEEP-ING MOVED!!

Little did Luvmeh know she was sitting on The General .

"MMMpphhh..." Sephiroth grumbled and due to his sleeping rituals, he "instinctively" hugged Luvmeh, who he thought was a pillow. Feeling freaked out, Luvmeh stiffened. The Sleeping General moaned and bit Luvmeh's shoulders (Who he thought was a pillow!!). With that, Luvmeh screamed bloody horror earning a big thump on her face as The General pushed her aside.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sephiroth growled. He looked around. Even if it was too dark, he can still see clearly, Thank gaia for his enhanced vision.

He looked at his side to see Luvmeh, face down in the dirty floor beside him. "Luvmeh??"

"... Ow..." The only reply Luvmeh came up.

-------------------------

Sephiroth: .

Luvmeh: Errr... Can we skip that part now?

Reno: Woah! You were on top? *Luvmeh blush blush blush*

Zack: Seph, your lazy. You we're at the bottom?! *Sephiroth blush blush blush*

Some Random Crazy Sephiroth Fangirl: HAHA!! FACE PLANT!!

Luvmeh: Excuse me while I kill someone. *Snatches Dante's Rebellion, Chases the some random crazy Sephiroth fangirl*

-------------------------

(Back to The Flashback)

(Skip part where both Luvmeh and Sephiroth freak-out)

(Skip part where both try to poke eachother's eyes out)

(Skip part where both play rock, paper, scissors)

(Skip part where Luvmeh secrely pours liquid toilet soaps to Sephiroth's Hair)

(Skip to part where both FINALLY thought how to escape)

"ALAS!! I have thought of a full-proof plan to escape this madness!!" Luvmeh shouted.

"And what is this plan of yours, oh Great One?" Sephiroth asked, still irritated, because of the "accidental" spilling of one of the liquid toilet soap bottles.

"Cuz gave me extra keys of every room in this house..." Luvmeh answered flatly while waving around the mentioned keys in front of Sephiroth's face.

"... All this time you had the keys!?" Sephiroth growled. This is not good for Luvmeh.

"Heh.. Oops..?" Luvmeh grinned. Sephiroth mentally smacking himself.

-------------------------

Everyone: O.O

Sephiroth: YOU SAID A RAT CAME AND POURED IT TO MY HAIR! .

Luvmeh: *Chuckles nervously* *Some random crazy Sephiroth fangirl passes by* AHA! There you are!!! *Grabs Cloud's First Tsurugi* OMNISLASHHHHHHhh!!! RAWR *Chases the some random crazy Sephiroth fangirl again.*

Cloud: Who would believe that a rat can pour liquid toilet soaps?

Tifa: Apparently, Sephiroth does.

Aerith: Look on the bright side, Sephiroth. Atleast your hair doesn't smell like dried persperation. xD

Vergil: So that's why i had the sudden urge to go to the bathroom *looks at Sephiroth*

Sephiroth: *Roars* I challenge you to a battle!

Vergil: A Battle? You wouldn't want to damage hair more than it does right now, would you?

Zack: Uh-oh...

Cloud: This is not good.

Nero: This i gotta see *gets popcorn*

Reno: Yeah yo! *gets video camera* I can sell this on ebay!

Dante: Uhh.. Hey Verge... I don't think that a good idea.

(TOO LATE! General Sephiroth and Vergil Sparda has engage to combat! A Combat that's so awesome that even a crazy fangirl writter cannot right down!)

[TO BE CONTINUED]

What will happen to everyone? Who will win between Vergil and Sephiroth? Where is Babie Devil and Genesis? Will Angeal ever get over his Rum with Kool-Aid addiction? Will Reno ever change his Sephiroth T-Shirt? What is "The Ketchup Incident"? What is Cloud hidding to Zack and Sephiroth? Will Luvmeh ever kill the some random crazy Sephiroth fangirl? Will Cloud ever realize that The DMC Gang is not The Remnants? Will Sephiroth's Hair Stench ever Fade away?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER...

R&R xD 


End file.
